


Reminder

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [14]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: Sometimes Jyn has to remind herself that he won’t leave her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for rachelisanerd on tumblr, who won one of my awards to celebrate 2k followers

Jyn didn’t really know why the mission was handed down to her first. Usually Cassian was there for the first briefing and he gathered everyone else in time to leave. When she entered the cantina to find her team, she caught sight of him standing close to the bar and wondered if he was just too busy to answer any summons. It was hard to ignore Lieutenant Shia Novar with her hand on Cassian’s arm and her exaggerated laugh even reaching where Jyn stood. Turning away from them as she fought down a dark feeling that rose in her chest, she headed straight for Bodhi. He stood at her approach, recognizing the serious look on her face.

“Mission?” he asked.

Baze looked up with vague interest but Chirrut was already standing, probably sensing her before she even entered the room.

“We leave in one hour,” Jyn said with a firm nod, forcing herself not to look over her shoulder. “You may want to pack for cold weather.”

As she moved to walk straight back out of the cantina, not wanting to stay there for a moment longer, she felt Cassian’s eyes on her.

“Aren’t you going to tell Cassian?” Bodhi asked before she could walk away.

Jyn paused for a second before glancing at him and shaking her head. She knew that Cassian was heading their way without having to look.

“I’m sure you can handle it,” she said, keeping her voice level.

It wasn’t exactly rational of her to be so angry. Their relationship was secret for a reason. Shia Novar couldn’t be blamed for flirting with him when, to everyone else, there was nothing and no one holding him back. Even Jyn wasn’t holding him back. They hadn’t particularly set any boundaries or agreed that they were monogamous. None of it could explain her anger. It was for the good of the rebellion, the secrecy of it all.  They didn’t want to make their team feel uncomfortable and they certainly didn’t want to run the risk of being separated by someone who thought that lovers shouldn’t go on missions together. When she made it to her quarters, Jyn began shoving stuff into her satchel. She barely holstered her blaster before the door slid open behind her. There was only one other person who knew her keycode. With a sigh, she pulled her truncheon out from beneath her bed and shoved it into the holster on her thigh with more force than necessary.

“Something you need?” Jyn asked, keeping her voice calm and level.

“You’re angry,” Cassian acknowledged.

She looked at him, keeping her face carefully neutral. He was leaning back against the wall, watching her with a look that she just knew meant that he was trying to figure her out. Jyn hated when that look was directed at her. She wasn’t one of his targets in need of profiling.

“I’m preparing for the mission,” she said, focusing on the task at hand. “The mission that Draven had to give me because apparently he couldn’t contact you first. He wasn’t pleased, as I’m sure you can imagine. If I’d known, I would have sent him straight you way. Of course he’d have to extract you from Shia Novar but-”

“Shia No-” Cassian cut off with a laugh and Jyn whirled around, her expression making it clear that she was not amused. “You’re jealous.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I am not,” Jyn denied.

He took three quick steps towards her and she took two more clumsy steps backwards. Unfortunately the wall impeded her escape and Cassian was reaching for her before she could come up with another.

“If you said the word, I would walk back into that cantina and tell everyone exactly what you are to me, Jyn Erso.”

A dark thrill ran through her chest at his words and she didn’t tug away when his arm slid around her waist.

“And what am I to you?” she asked, lifting her chin.

Cassian reached up with his other hand, brushing his thumb over her lips and stroking her jaw softly.

“Everything,” he said softly before brushing his lips over hers.

Jyn arched into him but didn’t have much time to deepen the kiss before he was pulling away with a smirk.

“You were jealous,” he repeated.

She reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair before bringing him back down for a far more passionate, heated kiss. Cassian gathered her in his arms, almost lifting her off the ground as he responded in kind. They lingered that way for a long time. When Jyn finally pulled away, her lips still barely touching his, she mustered up the courage to speak again.

“I’m not ready,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I know,” Cassian said, brushing her hair away from her face.

She relaxed in his arms and pressed her face into his shoulder, letting him hold her. Sometimes Jyn just had to remind herself that he wouldn’t leave her. Times like this, it helped that he was there to remind her too.


End file.
